The Fall of Final Fantasy
by TrulyCareless
Summary: This story is before kingdom hearts. Its a story about how the final fantasy worlds were destroyed. Please RR if you want me to continue it.
1. Default Chapter

This fanfic is going to be a story about the Final Fantasy World before it collapsed in Kingdom Hearts. You can't call it a crossover because Kingdom Hearts is full of them. I'll try to give it a nice way to start so it can get fans. Oh yeah if you don't R+R then I won't continue it at all. Hope you like it.  
  
Zidane sat in the theater again for the yearly play I will be your canary. He was sick of watching it every year when it never ended. He only went because Dagger was eager to watch it. Zidane leaned back on his chair and took a look at her. He saw one of Steiner's men running towards him. As he came closer he stopped and signaled for Zidane to come over.  
  
"Yeah?" The soldier gathered his breath before talking. "We're in deep trouble. The all of our worlds have been destroyed except for the Midgar, Balamb, and Zanarkand worlds. They say it's an enemy called the heartless. They are approaching quickly as I speak. Steiner will declare a state of emergency and everyone is to go to shelters." Zidane listened as the soldier continued a frightened voice. "We would appreciate all the help we can get." "Why didn't Steiner tell me himself? So where is the army?" "At the other end of Alexandra, just outside." Zidane turned his head around to look for Dagger and saw that she was already running over there. "Hey wait for me!"  
Zidane jumped from rooftop to rooftop to get to the other end. He glanced downward and saw that there was a strange person in a black hood running very quickly to the army. "What's with that person?" Zidane kept running and finally made it to the other side of Alexandra. He started gathering air and saw Steiner running towards him. "What the hell took you so long? Most of our worlds have been eliminated and an odd person dressed in complete black told us it's an army called the heartless. They are monsters different from what we've ever seen and they must be very powerful to wipe out entire worlds." Steiner was interrupted by a giant explosion sound far in the distance. He looked to the plains and saw darkness moving towards him. Zidane started to watch. "Wha-what are all those shadows?" "They're our enemy...the heartless." Zidane ran to where Dagger was. "Hey get to a shelter, hurry!" Dagger only stared at the enemies in aw. Zidane saw Steiner run to the front of the army. On my command we charge. Zidane saw the look of fear on Steiner's face. He ran to the front of the army and waited.  
  
At the blackmage village Vivi was walking to the front of his town where the other blackmages stood. They were all chanting and making some kind of shield around their village. Vivi started chanting as well. They all knew that this was coming soon. Even then, they weren't prepared enough.  
  
Amarant, Frida, and Quina were at the head of a large army of bandits, mercenaries, and the entire Burmecian army at Burmecia. Amarant stared at the approaching darkness as it came towards the army. He only stared as if there was nothing there. Frida looked at him and was afraid of the dark look on his face. She had barely ever seen his face, but when she did it was expressionless. It looked like that but she knew deep inside that he wasn't himself. Quina only hid behind Frida. She came because she wanted to fight but she had no experience in the military whatsoever.  
  
In the air above the great mist tree was Beatrix and Eiko on a flagship. They didn't see many heartless in the air. They really didn't strengthen their aerial attacks. "Beatrix. Are you afraid?" Eiko asked. "I changed my name to Ruby remember?" Ruby knew even though they had this small advantage...they might not win this war. Eiko was afraid of the heartless. To her it just seemed like all the light is turning into darkness. Eiko felt uncomfortable but she chose to fight anyway. Ruby knew that Eiko was just a child...but Ruby knew it was her choice and she was capable. Ruby really didn't care anymore. She grew grim after all that she'd been through.  
  
Deep within the Mist Tree...Kuja awoke. He never really died. The last thing he remembered was Zidane coming to his aid after Necron was killed. He then remembered Zidane getting it by vines. He knew that Zidane survived somehow. Kuja grew stronger over time by absorbing from the mist tree and the planet itself. He was powerful enough to get out of the tree. He started to break the trunks that were on him. He didn't want to use his power until he needed it. Kuja kept climbing deep inside the tree when he felt an enormous power from above him. "Ahh. It feels like a new enemy is approaching. It's unlike anything I've ever felt before. There is a very great amount. Well I'll deal with all of them when I get up."  
  
"Dagger listen. I don't want you h" - Zidane was cut off by a loud boom from where the Heartless were. It seemed like a war cry of some sort. Steiner aimed his sword at the quickly approaching army. "Charge!" he yelled. At that very instant all of the soldiers ran forward. Zidane blinked and saw Dagger charging as well. "What are you doing!?" Zidane got pushed forward by all the soldiers and started to run to the enemies as well.  
  
Zidane pulled out his Ultima Weapon. He looked behind him and saw Steiner with the Excalibur 2. It looked like a god's weapon when Steiner swung it around. Within seconds the two armies had clashed. When Zidane made contact with the enemy he was swallowed by darkness. He could barely see those short little black soldiers. He noticed he was just in some kind of mist. Zidane tried to jump high enough to see over it and was pulled down by a one with wings. He swung his weapon around cut two heartless in half. By the time he realized that he was surrounded they were seconds away from attacking him. "Ahh!" he yelled as he fell to the ground. A large one that looked like a gargoyle stepped on his back. Its sharp talons sunk into his skin. Zidane quickly grabbed his weapon and spun it around; cutting the heartless's legs off. When he stood up the gargoyle grabbed him and started to fly upward out of the darkness. It squeezed his wrist so that he couldn't swing his blade. The heartless flew high above the fog. It suddenly dropped him down into the darkness. On his way down he saw another gargoyle and grabbed onto its wing. As it fell he climbed on top of it and put his blade to his head. The gargoyle tried fighting back but the blade pierced its neck a bit. Zidane looked around and saw a bright light coming from the darkness. It was Dagger. She had all of her summons in battle.  
  
He pushed the gargoyle to her direction. The gargoyle went to where he guided it. After it flew to Dagger, Zidane cut its head off and jumped to her. "Dagger!" She didn't listen to him. He kept watching her and saw that she was making the darkness disappear with her light. Then dagger was surrounded by many of the gargoyles again. Zidane went into his trance. He ran towards them and used Grand Lethal. One was still alive and it struck Dagger. Zidane ran up to it but was stopped by many little heartless. Suddenly he heard a deep voice yell. He fell to his knees when then heartless all tackled him. One of the gargoyles came and put his sword over Zidane. Just before he thrust it down he was hit by Steiner's sword. Zidane watched as Steiner cut all of the heartless with ease and grace. He then killed the ones attacking Dagger. When Zidane got up all of the darkness disappeared quickly. The heartless were retreating. "Don't let them get away! The reinforcements will come! Go go go!" Zidane sprang up and started to run to the heartless. They were fleeing at a rapid pace. Halfway through the pursuit they heard a massive explosion from behind them. As all of the soldiers looked back they saw Alexandra collapse. It just completely fell. Even the shelters were destroyed. Dagger started to cry. Steiner went into a rage. "Get them!!! They will pay!! We will not let them get away!!!!" Steiner tried to keep the soldiers fighting, but their morale had already fallen. They had nothing to fight for. "NO!" Zidane went into trance right away and sprang to the city in ruins. As he ran he to the city the ground started to shake. He stopped and kept watching. The heartless were coming from the city. He took a glance at Dagger and saw that the other half of the heartless army was coming back to the battle. Steiner just stared in aw. "They must've destroyed our reinforcements. This can't be! They were never retreating it was just a trump card!" Dagger was on her knees in tears. She ran to the army approaching from the city. Suddenly a strong wind came and blew her into the sky. "Dagger!" Zidane yelled as he tried to catch her. "Come on men! We still can take this fight!" Everyone knew that Steiner was just trying to get the moral up. The soldiers knew it was hopeless and all was lost. "Fight! Just do it!" The soldiers lifted their weapons and charged to the armies in different directions. The army was scattered and it was only a matter of time before they were all slaughtered. Zidane used grand lethal on the entire frontline of the approaching army.  
  
Suddenly a ball of energy hit Zidane in the back. He fell forward and looked up. A tall man in a black hood was above him. Zidane grabbed his weapon and was kicked a couple of yards deeper into the darkness. "Get away from him!!!!" Steiner yelled as ran to the hooded figure. He lifted his sword but was stopped by magic. The figure had his finger pointed at Steiner. He was paralyzed. Zidane started to run towards the figure. He saw a figure come out from behind the figure. It was some kind of heartless. It was really big and was hovering behind the dark figure. The creature then swung his fist at Steiner and entered his body. Steiner started to scream. "Ahh Zidane help me!!!!" Zidane tried running as fast as he could but couldn't get far because of the burn on his back. The figure shot an energy ball at Zidane. Zidane couldn't dodge and was knocked back. Steiner started to get spasms all over his body. Then he started to yell. Steiner ran to Zidane and stuck his hand out to help him up. Just as Zidane stuck his hand up he saw Steiner explode from the inside. Steiner was in pieces around Zidane. He only stared up in confusion. He started to cry.  
  
"I suggest you run little boy! Your girlfriend is next!" The black figure started to fly towards a cliff where Dagger was. Zidane shook his head and jumped into a catapult. He cut the rope and was flung towards Dagger. He saw the figure point his hand at Dagger. It started to charge a beam. Dagger was on her knees with her back to him weeping. She had lost all faith. "Dagger look out!!!" Zidane yelled as he flew towards her. When he was only a yard away from Dagger he stopped in midair. Dagger turned around and saw the look of fear in Zidane's eyes. The figure then pointed the beam at Zidane and fired it. All Dagger saw was Zidane being hit by the giant stream of energy. She knew he had died at that moment. She stood up and jumped towards the figure. It pushed her back down to the ground and threw off the hood. It was all tall tan man with an evil smile and a bizarre armor. "As a gift to you I will let you know who I am. I am Ansem, ruler of the heartless. It should be an honor to you to be killed by me." "You've taken away everything from me!" Dagger yelled. "Join me or die." Dagger jumped back to him and he caught her by the throat. "That's just too bad." Ansem charged a beam in his free hand and put his hand against her face. "Farewell" he said as he launched the beam and killed Dagger.  
  
When he turned around the last of the soldiers were being killed. "Finish it up." The heartless all looked at him and killed the remaining soldiers. "Now its time for the army against Burmecia to show their strength. Lets heal up and get ready to go to Burmecia for some more fun!"  
  
At Burmecia, Amarant was watching the heartless swarm towards them. "Even though it would be impossible to get flanked...our chances of survival are very slim. This attack will only be a Mad Rush. That's all there is to it." Frida only watched them in sadness. Quina was already crying. "I can tell that this battle will be quick. We've already lost. Its sad that it was an unknown enemy that will be the end of us."  
  
Amarant didn't bother commanding the soldiers to attack. He just started running to the heartless. The army followed. When Amarant entered the darkness he started killing enemies rapidly with his claws. Frida jumped up into the sky and came down on top of a very tall muscular heartless's head. Quina ran around using items to heal the soldiers. Amarant saw a darkness coming from his feet and leaped back. I gigantic heartless came from the ground. It lifted its fist and swung at him. Amarant leaped back and picked up a spear from the ground. He started to run up its arm. Heartless were coming out of the ground from where the big one punched. They started chasing Amarant up the giant's arm. When Amarant got to the top he took his spear and stabbed the giant's neck. He then pulled it out and threw it at the heartless pursuing him; knocking them all down. Amarant started hacking at its neck with his claws. Frida leaped up onto the heartless knee. She kept jumping higher and higher until she reached its head too. She started stabbing its head with her Spear. They both went into trance and started hacking away at the giant. It eventually fell down into the darkness. Ansem was already almost at Burmecia with his army. He had made sure his army would be fast enough to get there and sweep up the soldiers. Amarant stared up and saw a black hooded figure fly into the army. He looked to his left and saw Quina on the ground dead. She had a mace in her jaw. Amarant went back to killing the heartless. Frida saw Quina and stopped and stared. She couldn't believe that this was all happening all. quickly. Amarant grabbed a horn and blew into it. That was the signal for the reinforcements to come. Cannons came out of Burmecia and started to fire at the enemies in the air. The heartless were being destroyed quickly. Ansem only watched in the sky. He then started to yell to the heartless. "We will take this world! Keep fighting! Destroy the catapults!" Amarant looked up and grabbed an axe from the ground. He threw it at Ansem and cleaved his arm off. Ansem fell to the ground to Amarant. Amarant stood over him and started to stab his chest. Ansem made a shockwave come out of himself and blow Amarant away. Ansem then started to make himself regenerate. "Oh my. You have some potential. But you actually manage to harm me. Despite your brave efforts and potential, I see no interest in keeping you alive." Amarant didn't answer. He knew that Ansem would kill him as soon as he tried. Amarant had to attack first before Ansem could. Amarant grabbed a sword and jumped into the air. Ansem looked up and was impaled by Frida's spear. Amarant then threw the sword right through Ansem's head. Frida pulled her spear out and threw a torch on his corpse. Suddenly the ground started to shake tremendously and started to crack. Amarant looked behind him and saw that Ansem's body was no longer there.  
  
The ground started to shatter and Ansem came out of it. "How dare you!!!! I've had enough of this game!!" Ansem flew upward and charged up a huge ball of energy above his head. This will be the end of all of you!" Suddenly all the heartless vanished. Ansem tossed the ball downward and watched as everyone fled from it. Amarant stared up at it. "It's over for us," he whispered. Frida only looked down in shame. The ball hit the ground and made an explosion that wiped out Burmecia and the entire region completely. All of the heartless reappeared after it was safe. Ansem started to stretch his regenerated body. He started to speak again. "Next time we will destroy the Black Mages at their Village. Their magic is the only thing that is protecting the heart of the planet...the great mist tree. There is an army there waiting for us. But as long as the mages our alive we can't destroy this world. After the village we'll proceed to the mist tree. Then this world would be eliminated as well."  
  
Vivi was chanting with the other mages to keep up the shield to their village and to the planet's core. The heartless were approaching the shield. They started attacking the shield. Many energy beams hit the shield. The mages kept chanting. They were putting everything they had into the shields. If they were broken the mages would have to use magic to fight their way out. The heartless started damaging the shield. "We will hold them. Their leader isn't even here yet." Vivi kept listening to the other mages talking. "Stop talking and continue chanting!" said an older mage. They immediately stopped their conversation and chanted. Suddenly the entire shield was covered with darkness. The heartless were hiding themselves so that when the shields gave out they could end it easily. The mages started to become afraid. Ansem's army was heading for the mage village at an average pace. He started talking to 2 people telekinetically. "Maleficent, start the plan. Destroy the black mages." "Yes, master." "Hades...look for those people I told you about. One is named Cloud. The other is Sephiroth. You should know that they're the most powerful people in the Midgar World. Oh yeah and. I destroyed one of greatest fighters of the world I'm in. He was good enough to destroy me. But I can always regenerate with my power. Just try to convert those two soldiers to our side." "Sure boss."  
  
One of the black mages in the back row of them stopped chanting. It started to transform slowly. It teleported out of sight. It transformed back into Maleficent. "Its good to be out of that little form" she whispered to herself. She started to shout. "There is nothing you can do little mages! It is too late for you now! Now prepare to die!" Most of the mages turned around, making the shield tremendously weaker. "Attack now!" The heartless attacked the shield at full force. Maleficent transformed into a dragon and started attacking the chanting mages. They all stopped chanting and started attacking the heartless and Maleficent. Once the shields went down the heartless charged at the mages from every direction. The mages were heavily outnumbered. Maleficent flew up into the sky and started breathing fire all over the mages. They all started casting Flare and Doomsday but they also damaged themselves. Vivi started top cry. Maleficent thought to herself; "They aren't even defending themselves. This is pathetic!" She charged up her energy breath. All the heartless swarmed all over the village. Maleficent lit the entire forest surrounding the village on fire. The mages were all dying rapidly. Vivi started to hover up towards Maleficent. He waved his arms around and used Flare on Maleficent. She was hurt severely. She spoke to him in her head. "Look around. You're the only one left. Why not join us?' Vivi shook his head and kept using Flare. Maleficent schemed. "I don't have enough energy to do anything worth much damage. Oh I know. Not a fun way to end it but I have to do it." Maleficent flew towards Vivi and swallowed him. He was still using Flare inside of her. She flew to the ground and transformed into her normal form, crushing Vivi and absorbing all of his energy. She looked up and saw Ansem hovering down towards her.  
  
"Very good job Maleficent. I think I have a good task for you." "Yes master? What is it?" "Destroy a world that only has a small beach in it. But there is a child there that would be easy to convert. He has great potential too. Not only that but he has natural darkness in him. Do that right away." "Converting children. I haven't done anything that entertaining in a long time. I will do it right away. The army didn't receive any heavy losses. Take them with you to The Mist Tree." "Yes. Farewell. Hades is in the Midgar world looking for two powerful warriors. The name of the boy you are looking for is Rikku. Farewell." Ansem turned around and saw his army. The only part of his army that was missing was the portion at the mist tree. "Now we will eliminate this planet! Lets go!" Ansem and his army moved quickly to the mist tree.  
  
Kuja continue moving upward towards the surface. "I should go to where the dark energy is. There is a greater threat there. But first I should know what's going on." Kuja started reading minds from around him to find out what has been going on. "Amusing. I never thought this would happen. Well it will be a fun experience. The fools that beat me are dead. Well there's not much left to do but join this war on my own side." Kuja continued upward.  
  
Ansem had reached the rest of his army. The two armies were facing each other. Everyone only stared across at their enemies. "Well what are you waiting for?" yelled Ansem. Ruby started to talk back. "What are you afraid of?" "I see where this is going. Well get ready to be defeated by the heartless."  
  
Ansem pointed his hand forward and all of the heartless started to charge. Ruby pointed as well. They were both in the air. Ruby had no idea that they could all fly. Ruby jumped from her flagship onto a small jet. She piloted it towards the heartless. Eiko started using White Magic on the ships for support. Ruby climbed on top of her jet and jumped into the darkness. At the altitude the battle was in there was barely any gravity and she had many things to climb onto to stay in the sky. Ruby pulled out Save The Queen. It shined red in the darkness. Ruby was fighting viciously with the heartless. She started slashing at the heartless. The sword cut through them with ease. The heartless were all victims to her blade. She went into trance and used Excalibur. It destroyed hundreds of heartless. Eiko watched Ruby destroy the heartless. Ansem stared in amusement. Ruby saw him and dashed towards him. He descended to her level and kicked her to the ground thousands of yards below.  
  
As she descended rapidly she entered trance again. Just before she was going to hit the ground she used Excalibur to cleave the ground so that rocks came up and broke her fall. When she landed she got back up and continued fighting heartless on the ground.  
  
Kuja was just below the surface of the battle. He used his psychic powers to find out that Ansem was the true enemy. "Its about time I use my power." Kuja flew up out of the ground. He was surrounded in energy. Ansem felt the tremendous amount of energy and saw Kuja flying at him at an extreme speed. Ansem charged up and then flew towards Kuja. Ansem tried to kick Kuja. Kuja caught his leg and threw it upward. Ansem was surprised by the amount of strength Kuja had. Kuja punched Ansem in the back, which knocked him back. Kuja then grabbed Ansem's arm and threw him downward towards the land. Ansem tried to struggle out of the fall but Kuja came down with a hard punch that sent him into the ground. Kuja dove to the crater that Ansem's fall made. Ansem was gathering break when Kuja grabbed his hair and kneed him in the face. "I'm the most powerful being! How dare you try to destroy my world!" Kuja grabbed Ansem's throat. He then threw him upward. Ansem shot a beam at Kuja. Kuja dodged it and wrapped his tail around Ansem's leg. Ansem didn't even see Kuja because of his amazing speed. Kuja pulled him back down with his tail. Ansem was slammed into the ground. His face was covered with blood. Kuja saw many heartless approaching him. He made an energy ball and threw it into the crowd, destroying them. Ruby watched Kuja toss Ansem around. She turned around and continued fighting the heartless.  
  
Kuja started pummeling Ansem with energy blasts. "Its the end of you!" Kuja used Ultima on Ansem. The explosion swallowed many heartless into it. After the smoke cleared out Ansem was standing. "I was going to offer you a place in my army. But you would refuse. I assure you I will kill you." Kuja grinned and went into Trance. "Now see my true power!!!" Kuja grabbed Ansem and punched a whole in his chest. Ansem regenerated it and tried kicked Kuja. Kuja picked up a gun from the floor and hit Ansem with it. Ansem realized then that Kuja was much more powerful than he was. "I came here to destroy this world and I will!" Ansem flew into the darkness to hide from Kuja. "Heartless charge all your energy into my energy sphere!" All the heartless started charging rapidly. Kuja only watched and tried to figure out what he was going to do. Kuja pointed to Ruby. "Attack them!" Ruby nodded and told the soldiers to continue. "Kuja! Survive this!" Ansem launched the beam and flew at tackled Kuja to the ground. Kuja tried fighting back but realized why he was getting weaker. When he slept in the mist tree, he absorbed energy from the planet itself. The planet was dying quickly. Kuja became very weak. Ansem grabbed Kuja by the neck and started to strangle him. He was about to kill him when he saw that the orb was about to hit the planet. He dropped Kuja to the ground and fled.  
  
The Heartless were all gone with Ansem. Eiko, Ruby, and Kuja watched as it hit the planet and exploded. The explosion destroyed the entire planet. "Hades. It is done. Next is the Midgar world. I'm in space right now. Convert those warriors."  
  
I hope you liked that chapter. I won't continue unless I get reviews. So if you want this to continue please review! Even if it is a flame review. Well I'm not gonna spoil what's going to happen next. I hope you liked it and remember to review. C ya. 


	2. Sin

Well I didn't get many reviews. Since all the reviews were good then I'll continue it anyway. Don't take this the wrong way. I still won't continue this story if I don't get a satisfying amount of reviews. Please spread the word of the fic or whatever because I won't want to continue it. Well enough of my whining. I might include some new characters but give me time. Its kinda hard to do that. Well here goes nothing.  
  
Ansem was flying through space towards the midgar world. Suddenly he sensed a tremendous amount of force coming from the planet. "What is that power? Its even more powerful than that Kuja. The heartless can't face this strength yet." Ansem began to speak to Hades. "Hades! What is all that power?" "Errr... boss? We got a problem. Cloud and Sephiroth are definitely the strongest people ever. But I can still get them." "Be careful Hades. If the Midgar world plays their cards right they can destroy all of us along with the heartless. I've changed my course. I'm going to the Zanarkand world now." "Roger that."  
  
Ansem started to fly towards the Zanarkand world. He started to think if he was really going to be successful. "So far I've faced many people that have been stronger than me. This isn't good at all. I completely underestimated them. I need to plan better. Well I'll see what I can do when I get there." Ansem looked around and saw the ruins of the Mist World. It was completely silent. Not a trace of life. Ansem continued to wonder. "I can't believe I couldn't conquer the planet. I was only able to destroy it. For some reason I knew that the Mist World was different. I think these are as well. It seems like there might not be keyholes. I'll just try to convert as many people as possible. At least if I can destroy their worlds the other worlds would be much more vulnerable." Ansem looked up and saw the Zanarkand world. He put on his black robe and flew into the planet.  
  
On his way down he saw that many of the cities were very small. There was a small amount of land on that planet. He knew that it would be very easy to eliminate this planet. He saw a dock and hovered down to it when he saw that nobody was near. He put his hood on and looked around. There was another dock a couple of yards away. He saw a strangely dressed man. Talking to a little boy. The boy had a strangely shaped ball in his hand. There were many bumps on it. The man seemed to have many scars and had dark skin.  
  
Ansem looked around saw that there was a really big city further down. He took a step into the water. He swam towards the city. When he reached as far as he felt strange. Everything seemed to look blurry and vague. "What is this?" Ansem felt himself grow older and younger. The feeling finally went away. He looked again and it was suddenly night in the city. He blinked and it was day again. He tried one more time but nothing happened. "Something is weird with the time of this planet. I don't understand it. Wait. I can use this to my advantage. I can manipulate time if I tried. I just know it. Now's not the time." He looked up and saw a girl staring at him in a strange way. "Are you okay? Its so hot out why are you wearing that?" the girl asked.  
  
Ansem just continued forward and looked around. It seemed there wasn't much to do. He had no clue where to start. Ansem flew up into the sky. He didn't care if anyone saw because nobody would believe them. "What's with this planet? Do people just walk around all day? I'll just explore until the night comes. Hopefully I'll get answers then." Ansem thought. He saw many different places. Eventually nightfall came. Ansem hovered down to the city and heard many people yelling and cheering from a stadium. He flew over to it and saw a bizzarre game. People were playing a game in a sphere of water. They were using that bumpy ball that the little boy from before had. He saw that dark man from before grab the ball. He flew over to the opponents' side of the sphere and approached their goalie. Two people surrounded him. "It looks he might just use his famous move!" an announcer yelled. Ansem watched in curiosity. The man threw a ball at one of the people and knocked him out with the ball. It bounced back towards him and he hit it to the other person, knocking her out as well. Then as it came back he swam upward and started to spin very rapidly. When the ball came to him he kicked it towards the goal. The goalie dove for the ball but couldn't catch it. The audience went wild. "Jecht has done it again. He pulled the Jecht Shot Mark 3 yet again! This is why the Zanarkand Abes are the best Blitzball team there is!" yelled the Announcer. Ansem started to scheme. "Jecht huh? I feel great power from him. I'll have to do something about him. Even then my power can't destroy this world. The heartless wouldn't survive either." Ansem started to use his powers to read people's minds. They knew about the other worlds. The source of all their knowledge has been coming from the Balamb world. Because of its space program...all the worlds have been connected together. Ansem had to come up with a way to destroy this world and quickly. "I can't destroy this world. I can make an energy source out of it. Yes. I can do that. But how? I'm not even powerful enough to do that." Ansem started to feel dizzy again. He saw the moon fall and rise again. Then it went back to normal. "Thats it. Time can help me. If I stay in that state for a long amount of time it'd be as if I had endless energy. But how will make the energy source? It would be destroyed quickly. I will make something that will consume from lives that it takes. Yes thats it! A beast of some type. I'll give it a fearful name. It will be Sin!" Ansem made an evil laugh and looked up into the sky. "Now where are those time spheres?" Ansem looked around and couldn't see anything. He flew down to the ground. Behind him came many people from the stadium. He saw Jecht stumbling around in an awkward manner. He could barely keep his balance. "What is wrong with this fool?" Ansem walked closer and saw that Jecht had a bottle of alcohol in his hand. "Foolish drunkard!" Ansem grabbed Jecht and flew back to the harbor. "Jecht. You're here because I want to give you an offer." "Wha, what do you want?" Ansem turned to him. "I'll give you all the power you want. Even an army if you join me." Jecht sat down slowly and cleared his voice. "I'm not gonna waste my time with this. How 'bout that for an answer? Hey where's my liquor!?" Ansem became angry. "Fine. Refuse my offer and watch the world crumble as there is nothing you can possibly do about it." Ansem raised his hand in the air and many of those time spheres moved towards him and transformed into one. Ansem walked into it and started to yell. "All of you weaklings will die under the power of Sin!!!" Ansem began to chant and from behind him energy was forming into a big shape of a monster. "What the hell are you doing?" Jecht yelled. Ansem was laughing as Sin was being formed. "What is that thing?" Jecht questioned. Ansem stopped chanting and the energy shape took a physical form. "Well whatever it is its going down now!!!" Jecht ran towards Sin and a blade magically appeared in his hand. "Go ahead and try it! Nothing will stop it!" Jecht stopped and threw the sword into the water. "There's nothing we can do." Jecht turned to Ansem. "I guess I'll have to take you down instead!" Ansem jumped out of the sphere and ran at Jecht. Jecht ran to Ansem and threw a fist at him. Ansem caught the fist but was punched in the stomach by Jecht's other hand.  
  
Ansem took a breath and ran to where Sin was. Jecht stopped and started to think for a second. Time spheres kept going into the large one. It was bigger than the stadium already. Jecht ran towards it and kicked it at Sin. When it hit Sin everything started to get sucked into it. Warp holes appeared everywhere on the planet. "You idiot! Who knows what's going to happen now?" Ansem yelled. Warp holes appeared on other planets as well. People were getting sucked in from other planets as well. Ansem flew up into the sky and saw the little boy Jecht was yelling at fall into the sphere. "I can't let this continue happening. "Thats it. I'll just have to banish this planet to some other galaxy." Ansem flew out of the planet and saw another warp hole appear out of nowhere. When he looked back at the planet new continents were forming. Cities turned into villages. Time was remaking the planet. It was spreading out and was eating the planet. Ansem shot a beam at the planet. When it hit Ansem pulled on the beam to draw the planet closer to himself. He guided it to the warphole and dropped it in. It closed up and he felt himself grow tremendously more powerful. "Sin is doing his job. Whatever time had in store for the planet is over. Sin will keep becoming more powerful which in turn, will fuel my power."  
  
I know I know. That chapter sucked. Please review anyway. The reason it wasn't so good was that in Kingdom Hearts Tidus and Wakka are kids. I couldn't include them. And with the whole time thing in FF10 it was too weird for me to make. Review anyway!!!!! If I don't get alot of reviews I won't continue. The next chapter will include a new character and will solve alot of questions. In your reviews please state if there was some type of gap in the story. This way the next chapter will be better. Sorry this one was so bad. C ya. 


End file.
